One Crazy Big Time Love Story
by ErinCat
Summary: After going through a tough break up with her boyfriend since high school, 20 year old McKenzie is having a hard time getting over him. Then she meets Logan, a cutie who kinda ran into her. Could this be a new start? BTW, Do not own BTR or anything stated
1. Opening Doors

**Okay, This is my first story, so I hope you all enjoy it! Here is somebackground info:**

**Name: McKenzie (Kenzie)Holidey**

**Best Friend: Alyssa (Ali) West**

**Moved to LA recently, annddd GO.**

* * *

><p>"Look Ali, I'm telling you! It was my worst audition yet!" I said into my phone one afternoon. I was leaving another studio after yet another terrible audition.<p>

"Oh come on Kenz, it can't honestly have gone THAT bad, can it?" Ali said calmly from the opposite side of the phone.

"I messed up on every line, and tripped on my way in. The director looked at me like I was some kind of freak!" I took my headshots out of my purse and looked at the skills listed on the back. "I don't even know why half this stuff is on here!"

"It's all in your mind. Look, I got to go, some crazy guy is trying to steal our hoses again. I'll talk to you later!" and Ali was gone with a click. I sighed and was walking along the side of the building when a door opened and…

BAM!

Papers were flying everywhere! It took me a few seconds to realize what just happened, and all I knew was my head was pounding. Must of hit a rock. All of a sudden a hand appeared in front of her.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I looked up to see a really cute guy staring back at me. He had a look of worry on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I got up and wiped some dirt off my dark blue skinnies, and noticed something blue on my perfectly white tank. _Great. I don't even want know what that is… _I thought.

"Good." He smiled a photo perfect smile and looked down at the mess below them. "Crap, which of this is mine?"

I looked down and noticed what he was talking about. There were papers everywhere, my headshots mixed in. And where was my phone? "I have no idea… I only had a few things.." We both began searching through the papers until we had everything that belonged to them.

"Well, thanks for not injuring me. I really appreciate it." I turned to walk away when the guy said,

"Wait!" He jogged up next to her. "Maybe I can walk with you for a bit?" I looked at him, and smiled with a simple nod. We began walking down the street.

"So I'm guessing you have a name?" He turned and looked at me. I could feel my heart start beating up faster and faster.

"McKenzie. Most people just call me Kenzie though. And you?"

"Logan. Most people just call me Logan." He smiled and I let out a little laugh. Didn't want him to hear my full out laugh quite yet. "So are you new around here, or do you just naturally walk into opening doors?"

"Haha very funny," I said, playfully punching him on the arm. "I actually moved here a few months ago with my best friend from Wisconsin. She works at a florist with her aunt. What's your story?"

"I moved here about a year or so ago. I moved here to follow my dream."

"And how's that working out?" I gave him an eyeing look.

"Alright, been on a show or two. Sorry, but I have to go, my boss will probably kill me. I guess I'll see you around." He smiled at that.

"Don't worry, I'll try to run into less people." We both let out a laugh and with that he was off.

I continued to walk down the street alone until I got to her apartment. The whole walk home, I couldn't get Logan off of my mind. _Oh well, _I thought,_ It's not like I'll ever see him again…_

* * *

><p>"Geez, crazy hobos." Ali mutters when she walks in the door. "They can't give us a break!"<p>

"Rough day?" I didn't even bother look up from 27 Dresses, mine and Ali's favorite movie since like, forever!

"Nah, pretty much like every other day. Sell a few plants, smack a hobo for trying to steal a hose, sell a few more plants, walk home." Neither of them owned a car, so walking was their option. At least L.A. was warm. "Yours?" She walked into her room to change from her work uniform, but she's still within hearing distance. I pause the movie just as Katherine Heigl is looking through wedding announcements.

"It was kinda sucky through most of it. Then on my way home, a cute dude ran into me, and we talked for a while. Then I came home and started watching this. Oh, and Zeke called." Ali comes running from her room with ripped skinnies, a cami, and one lonely sock.

"What did you just say?"

"Zeke called…"

"No, before that." Zeke was her kinda-sorta-it's-a-little-confusing-boyfriend.

"I started watching this…" I pointed to the frozen screen with the remote.

"No! Before that…" Ali giggled, but was obviously getting a little annoyed.

"A cute guy ran into me and we talked for a while?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"There we go! So are you telling me that a little miss someone is possibly finally moving on from Jordan?" Ali gave me a hopeful look.

"I don't know… I mean, we were together for 4 and a half years. That's not easy to get over. I wish he didn't want to stay in Wisconsin. Or that long distance relationships worked out." I sighed. Ali had been trying for months now to get me out to meet some new guys. Even though we broke up 3 months ago, I still doesn't feel right about it. Honestly, Logan was the first guy I actually called cute in months. That was progress.

"Gah. Fine, wanna order a pizza and finish this movie?" Ali said to get off the topic of Jordan. I nodded quickly, and Ali dialed The Pizza Shop, which was practically a speed dial number, and walked into the other room. She walked back in with a sigh. "Blah, they can't send someone, we'll have to go down there." I sighed, and got my jacket and we headed out the door. ~


	2. Just An Ordinary Pizza

**Ok, here is chapter two. :) Please review! I know it's probably not THAT good, but I hope you at least enjoy it! Okay, now Go READ! haha**

* * *

><p>"So, tell me a bit about this cutie you met today?" Ali smirked at me her evil little smirk. I looked down and realized I was still wearing the tank with the strange blue stain on it. Oops.<p>

"Well, there's not much to tell. His name is Logan, and he's not from L.A. I think he's an actor, since he said he moved here to follow his dream, and he said he had been in a show or two." I scanned her face for some sign of what she thought. She smiled and looked at me and said,

"What's he look like?"

This made me think a little. When we were walking I didn't really notice his looks that much. "Well, he had short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes…" I could remember his eyes really well. They had so much care in them.

Ali flipped her blonde curls away from her face. "Hm.. Not my type. He's all yours!" She grinned, hair bouncing with each step. My hair was just swaying back and forth in my long dark brown ponytail. My hair was naturally straight, so whenever I got home, I always put it in a ponytail. Always.

We laughed all the way to The Pizza Shop. It was a small shop, but they made the best pizzas in all of L.A., so we came about once or twice a week. Drake, the owner's son, knew us by name these days.

"Hey Ali, Kenzie." He smiled at us. "Your usual?" Yeah, we had a usual.

"Yes please!" We both said and seated ourselves in our normal booth. I was just checking my phone for messages when Ali let out a little shriek. I looked at her and she was staring right behind my head.

"You are not going to believe who just walked in! It's Big Time Rush!" She practically whispered.

"Who?" I was completely lost. I know Ali has talked about them before, and she had a crush on some guy named James or something. I don't know, I never keep up with this.

"Big. Time. Rush." She said slowly. "You know, my FAVORITE band like, EVER? God, their all so cute.." She dazed off into a daydream. I turn around to see who on earth she's talking about.

There are four guys standing at the counter.

One with blonde longish hair, a grey and black v-neck, a beanie, and sunglasses.

One with brown longish hair, a blue t-shirt, sunglasses, and a baseball cap.

One with short black hair, a red tank, shorts, and sunglasses.

And one with short dark brown hair, a green t-shirt, sunglasses, and a photo perfect smile…

"Hey, that's Logan…" I looked at him to make sure.

"Congratulations, you know one of their names." She gave me a hopeless look.

"No, I mean that's the guy I ran into earlier. Ya know, Logan?" It took a few seconds for that to process, but after a few seconds, she got a look of shock on her face.

"You mean to tell me, that your cutie from this afternoon, was Logan Henderson?" He eyes widened as she said his name. I turned around to double check, and sure enough, it was him.

"Yeah, I guess so… I didn't know he was in a band…" This was coming a little fast. Did this mean I knew a famous person? He probably has no clue on who I am. I bet he doesn't even remember me. "I need to use the bathroom. Be right back." Ali looked as though she didn't even hear me in her dreamland.

After I exited the bathroom, guess who I ran into?

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." He looked up and saw me staring back at him. He smiled. "What do you know? Twice in one day." Oh, I guess he did remember me.

"Yeah, what do you know. Logan, right?" I figured casual was the right way to go with this.

"Good job. Kenzie, right?" He smiled at me while saying that. "You here with anyone?"

"Just my friend Ali, who is probably wondering where I am…" I rethought that. "Actually, she probably hasn't even noticed I left." I shrugged.

"Do you mind if me and my friends join you two? As long as your friend doesn't mind. Don't worry, they're not that weird." He keeps smiling. I like that.

I can picture Ali's reaction already. "I'm sure she'd be fine with that. We are sitting in the back booth in the corner. Might wanna bring a chair or two."

"Great, see ya in a few minutes." There goes that smile again. I walk away to find Ali sitting with a look on her face of confusion. She must have realized I left after all.

"Where did you go? I came to reality and you were gone!"

"Bathroom. Would you happen to mind if Logan and his friends came to sit with us?"

"What?"

"Logan and his friends. Can they come sit here?"

Her eyes immediately widen. I take that as a yes. The two dudes with long hair come up to our table.

"Hi, um, are you Kenzie by any chance?" The blond one asked me. I nodded and he smiled. "Great. I guess we're sitting here! I'm Kendall by the way. This is James." He pointed to the other dude, who just nodded and sat by Ali. You could tell she was in a good mood. He looked over at her and said

"Hi, how are you?" and she almost died. Logan and the other guy came up shortly.

"Hey, this is Carlos." Carlos waved at us and sat down in a chair next to Kendall. Logan sat with me. I seriously thought Ali and I were both about to have heart attacks.

After a little bit the pizza came and I calmed down. Ali took a little longer. After about 20 minutes we were all making jokes and talking normally. Kendall and Carlos went to pay the bill, James and Ali were deep in conversation about skiing or something, and that left me and Logan.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" He leaned over and whispered. I nodded, and he continued. " Would you mind if I asked for your phone number?" I smiled and handed him my phone, and he put his number in and I did the same in his. After giving back the proper phones, Kendall and Carlos came back and looked at Logan.

"Ok, Logan, James, we really have to go now. It was nice to meet you two!" Kendall and Carlos said their goodbyes, and so did James and Logan. Logan winked before turning around and leaving. I just realized my heart had been pounding for the past 5 minutes.

"That, was defiantly the best dinner we've had in forever." Ali said and fell back in her seat. I kicked her made her get up for the walk home. I couldn't stop smiling. I haven't felt like that since Jordan…


	3. Going For A Run

**I have no homework today, so I might even get another chapter done. Hope you all like it! BTW, thank you Haley, only because the only car I could think of was a jeep from your story. :3 haha Please review with any ideas! I will take any suggestions into consideration. **

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling very tired. When Ali and I got home we finished our movie, which we've seen a thousand times and it never gets old. After the movie ended and I was getting ready to go to sleep, Logan texted me. We talked until, like, 2 in the morning! I was so happy I didn't have to go to work today. I walked out into the living room and Ali was sitting watching something on E! and eating a bowl of cereal. She looked up when she saw me enter the room.<p>

"Hey sleepy head. Glad to see your living. Who were you texting last night?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked scrubbing the eye sleepies out of my eyes.

"Oh please, don't act all innocent. I went to get some water at about one and I saw you on your phone. Close the door next time." She shoved a huge spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "So who was it?" She mumbled.

"Oh, it was no one really. Just Logan." She almost choked on her huge spoonful. You could see the surprise on her face. I couldn't restrain from laughing.

"What? Are you serious? How did you get his number?" She said it all so fast it took me a second to process it all.

"He gave it to me yesterday at The Pizza Shop." I said it as casually as I could, even though I knew she would think it's a big deal. It's probably not, I mean, he probably doesn't even like me that way. There's no way. If he is even a little famous, he probably likes a completely different, celebrity type girl.

"Oh. My. God. That's amazing!" Her face immediately started glowing. That wasn't a good sign. She had a huge imagination. I mean huge, and she tended to blow some things out of proportion. "Are you guys, like dating? What did you talk about? Tell me everything!" She went and curled up on the couch.

"Ali, we are NOT dating. I doubt he even likes me like that. And we just talked about normal stuff. Ya know, like some of the stuff we talk about. Minus the girl stuff, it was a normal, fun, relaxed conversation." I looked her straight in the eyes to let her know I was serious.

"Kenz, he GAVE you his number, he obviously likes you. At least a little!" She had a serious look on her face. I still couldn't believe it. I doubt it's true.

"Look, I'm gonna go for a run, you wanna come?" She said no and continued watching her E! program. I shrugged and went to put on my pink short and my grey tank top, put my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my ipod, and shuffled out the door. I put my Luke Bryan albums on shuffle and started to jog down the street.

What if he does like me? He can't like me. It's not possible. Or is it? No, it can't be. There's no way. Okay, I have to get him off my mind. I can't keep thinking about him. Okay, random things, random things… Let's see, monkey's, oranges, bikes, mice, the moon, Italian food, paper, trees, the sea… Oh crap! I have an audition today! What was it for…. Oh yeah! That movie that's being shot in Australia.

I start to go through my lines for the audition when I realized I had no idea where I was. I was so zoned out, that I ended up by the beach somehow. It was crowded with people! I didn't know we lived so close! I was taking in the ocean water when something wacked me in the head. I turn around and a guy with brown hair and sunglasses running towards me.

"Heh, sorry, I was a little bit off on my aim… Hey! Kenzie, right?" He smiled when he figured out my name, but I had no idea who he was. I think he got that from the confused look on my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't remember me! It's me, James. We met last night." He smiled again. It all came back to me now. He was the one talking to Ali!

"Oh! Right, you were the one talking to Ali!" He just nodded and smiled.

"Yeah… How is she anyway?" He was actually asking. Not just to make conversation. She was gonna freak.

"She's fine. A little tired, and same old same old." I laughed, since Ali was never same old same old. I think James got that last night, because he laughed too. I looked down and realized no sound was coming from my ipod, and then when I clicked it, I saw it was 12:30… Oh crap! My audition was in an hour! And I have no idea how far I was from home. "Oh no.. Oh no oh no!" I started muttering.

"What?"

"I have an audition in an hour and I have no idea where I am!" I began looking around, but I totally forgot the way I came. "I have to be at Sunset Studios… Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I go by there a lot. If you want, Carlos and I can give you a ride?" He turned around and pointed at Carlos, who was chatting with 2 girls.

"Really? Thank you! That would be so nice!" He smiled and said

"Great. Let me just go get Carlos, come on." He started off towards Carlos and I followed. He whispered something to Carlos, and he we were walking to a Jeep in the parking lot. I got in back while Carlos drove and James in the passenger's seat. "So, what's this big audition for?"

"Well, I don't know if it's exactly BIG, but it's still a good role. It's kind of an adventure type thing. The role I want is a lead pirate of a crew. She sounds pretty cool." James smiled and Carlos just went WOAH. I giggled. "The only problem is if I get it, I would have to go to Australia for about a year and a half. And I'm still getting used to living here. It would be hard to just pick up and move across the world for 18 months."

"Yeah, I can see where that would be tough. Do you think you'll get it?" James turned around and looked at me.

"I don't know. I mean, if I did, it would be my first professional role. I would love to get it, because I've been dreaming about this for, like, ever! I've always wanted to be an actress."

"Well, if it helps, just remember you have the support of me, Carlos, Kendall, and especially Logan." He turned around and winked when he said Logan's name. I could feel myself start to blush, so I just looked out the window. Before I knew it, we were at the studio.

"Okay, well thanks for the ride! I really appreciate it! Say hi to Kendall and Logan for me." I got out of the jeep and waved at them, running backwards. They both wave and drive away.

I run through the doors and run to the room I'm supposed to be in. The secretary lady said I was supposed to go in at 1:35. I look at my watch, and see it's 1:26. I go into the bathroom and make sure I look alright. I redo my ponytail and wash my face to get off any sweat. This is the best I can look for right now, now I just have to do the actual part.

I go sit in the waiting room, and time appears to be taking forever. Just for me. I don't think my name will ever be called until a lady came out and said

"McKenzie Holidey, you're up."

I take a deep breath, get up, and walk to my hopefully good destiny.


	4. The Invitation

**Okay, I have a feeling I might at least get started on the next one. :) I really liked writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

><p>"Well? How was it?" Ali was practically attacking me with questions when I got home. She was apparently trying to reach me, but I left my phone at home.<p>

"Well, I think it could go either way… It was actually one of my better ones, but there were probably people who had a lot more experience than me and were probably way better for the part." I was really just saying that, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I don't want to tell people I'm sure I'll get the part, and then not get it. "Look, I just don't wanna talk about it, I don't wanna think about. Okay?"

Her face immediately calmed down. "Alright. I won't say another word until your agent calls. By the way, after I figured out your phone was here, someone texted you. Gee, I wonder who it was?" She smirked and left the room. I went to my room and checked my phone. I had 3 new messages. One from Ali, who was trying to figure out where I was. One from my cousin, Cody, saying he just got to Japan and was loving the culture there. I sent him a quick text saying we had to skype soon so I could hear all about it. He is such a travel freak. I love it.

The last one was from Logan. 'hey, I was wondering if you and your friend, Ali, wanted to come to a party tonight? Its nothing too formal or anything.'. I sent him a quick text saying I'd have to ask Ali, but I'm sure she'd want to go. Then I went to go take a quick shower, and started watching a DVR'd American Idol. I always envied the people on that show, with their abilities to sing. Ali heard Ryan Seacrest's voice and came darting into the room.

"I can't believe you started without me!" We had a tradition of watching this together ever since it started. We would always get together and watch it with popcorn, or DVR it and watch it when we could.

"I am sooo sorry, Miss always somewhere else when I start it." She threw a pillow at me and I threw one back. We could be such kids sometimes. "Oh, by the way, Logan texted and asked if we wanted to come to some party tonight. And Cody called and is apparently enjoying Japan. We'll have to skype him soon." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"WHAT?" She paused American Idol and jumped around on the couch. She seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"Cody called and left a mess-"

"Please. Do NOT do that again. You know what my 'WHAT?' was about. Now, you were saying?" I chucked another pillow at her.

"When I checked my phone earlier, there was a message from Logan asking if we wanted to go to a party tonight. I sent him a message that we could probably go, but I'd have to ask you first. So, you wanna go?" The look on her face gave me an immediate yes. I smiled and asked, "Good. Can we continue this now?" pointing at the screen.

"Sure, but what time are we going?" You could still tell she was excited. She wasn't as good an actress.

"Umm.. I'm not sure, I'll check." I go into my room and grab my phone, which he already responded.

'Great, I hope you can come. : )'

This made me smile, and I texted him saying we could come and what time was it? I walked back out to find Ali yelling at the TV.

"WHAT? Oh come on! He was amazing! How can you not send him?" I don't think she even noticed I came back and sat on the couch next to her. We watched yelling at the TV until my phone buzzed again.

'Great! It starts at 8 and we can pick u up at 730. See ya then. : )'

I send him our address and look up to find Ali had paused the TV again and was now staring at me.

"Their coming to pick us up at 7:30."

"We, need to figure out what you're wearing! We only have, 4 hours!" I stare at her like she was crazy. "What? You need to look awesome."

"One, why? Two, it's nothing formal. It's just a basic party."

"One, it's your first real date with Logan! You have to look awesome! Two, did you HEAR the first one?" She got up and went to my room.

Was this a date? It couldn't be. Is it? It probably wasn't. He asked me AND Ali. If it was a date, it would be just the two of us, right? It probably wasn't.

"Ali, it's not a date! It's just… friends hanging out together, at a party!" She gave me a look like 'Yeah, right.' "It's not! I mean…. Is it?" After I said that, she immediately stopped, and came out into the room.

"Oh my God! This is your first date-"

"It's not a date."

"Fine, this is your first _not-a-real-date_ since Jordan, isn't it?" I stared at my shoes and scratched my head. I do that in awkward situations. "Oh. My. God. Look, Kenzie, I had no idea. I completely forgot. If your uncomfortable about any of this, I can stay with you guys if you want. I won't wander off, I promise."

Now, I started to feel a little uncomfortable. For the first few weeks of our relationship, Jordan and I were awkward when we were alone. So, Ali and whoever she happened to be dating at the time would always tag along. Jordan was my first boyfriend, so I wasn't really used to actually going on real dates. We used to just curl up on the couch and watch cartoons, or go for a run. I was used to talking to him, and we knew what to talk about. This would be like completely starting over. I knew almost nothing about Logan, so what could we possibly talk about? Last night while texting, we talked a little bit, but most of it was just joking around.

"Look, it's fine. Can we just finish watching American Idol and let me pick my outfit by myself? Please?" Ali nodded and hugged me, then went to start up American Idol again. I took a deep breath, and turned around to go watch the rest of the show. After we finished, we went into separate rooms, and I immediately went to my computer. For the past hour, I couldn't stop thinking about Jordan. So, I gave into weakness and checked his Facebook page.

Nothing new, nothing new, nothing new… Wait. What was that? I saw his latest post:

'Long day at work. Gonna have a fun date with Rebecca tonight. : )'

This made me entirely freeze. I could barely breathe. He had a date. he already had a new girlfriend. Tears started to roll down my face. I know we broke up and went our separate ways, but I still loved him. That would never change.

Logan and the guys would be here in about an hour, and I was sitting on my bed, no idea what to wear, with tears down my face. I took a deep breath, went and washed my face, looked myself in the mirror, and told myself I was not going to let this ruin my night. I went back to my room, picked out a pink ruffle tank, grey skinnies, my lucky converse, and a white jacket. I redid my makeup, curled my hair a little bit and walked into the other room to find Ali waiting with her hair pulled back, a green sparkly tank, black sweater, and a black skirt with flip flips.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" right after I said that, someone knocked at the door.


	5. Ohh, Parties

**Ok, I actually wrote this chapter twice, and I liked how this one turned out better. So here ya goo! **

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys look great!" Carlos and Logan were standing in the doorway, here to take us to this epic party.<p>

"Thanks, so do you!" Which, was actually true. Carlos was wearing a red collared shirt with black jeans and Logan had on a white v-neck and black jacket. And of course that photo perfect smile that caught me off-guard every time! "Let me just grab my bag and I'll be ready to go." I turn and walk to my room, quickly check my phone, see no messages, put it on vibrate, and put in my bag. As I walk into the other room, only Logan is standing there.

"Hey… Where did Ali and Carlos go? Are they doing magic again?" I ask jokingly.

"Yeah, they 'magically' walked downstairs." He put little air quotes when he said magically, and made me smile. "Carlos was right, you know."

"About what?"

"You do look great tonight." I could feel myself start to blush, and I blush like an apple. A very red, shiny, apple.

"Thank you. You look pretty yourself." He laughed at that.

"Why thank you, I do try my hardest to look pretty." We both laughed at that. Tonight should be interesting if it keeps going like this. "Should we head downstairs?" I nodded and we both started walking down the apartment stairs.

* * *

><p>We exit the building to find the exact same Jeep from this morning with James, Kendall, Carlos, and Ali all sitting in it. James, Ali, and Carlos took up front, while Kendall sat in the back.<p>

"Hey, you two ready to go yet?" James asked. He was driving and looked like he wanted to go and party all ready.

"Yes James, we're coming." We hop in the car and start driving. They don't have the radio on, so we just have the sounds of laughter and the city to entertain us. After about 20 minutes in the car, we pull up in the back of a building with different colored lights popping out of the windows.

"Why are we in the back?" Ali asked, looking deeply confused.

"Because, paparazzi are practically guarding the door. If they see you with us, you'll never hear the end of it. You'll be asked questions for weeks on end until they find a new target. We just don't want to start up anything." Kendall responded, and he made a good point. I'd rather not deal with the paparazzi until I'm in a movie or something.

"Sounds legit. Okay, let's go then." Ali shrugged and got out of the Jeep after Carlos, and let Logan, Kendall, and me out. We managed to sneak in the back door without being seen by cameras. Phew.

We entered a dark room with neon lights, loud music, and people dancing everywhere. This was definitely a party, and an important one too.

"We just have to go say hello to someone, so you ladies can get a beverage and take a seat anywhere." James practically shouted in to us. We nodded and headed to the bar. Ali got a Diet Coke, and I got a basic water. I wasn't much of a soda person.

Ali and I found a table in the back, where we could see the whole room. It was quite a sight. I couldn't believe I was actually here! There were so many people, and people would be reading about this in magazines, and I can actually say I was here! I just wondered what it was for. While the guys were gone, Ali and I had 3 guys come up and hit on us, which we both politely turned down, and laughed about later. It was amazing, like I was someone else for a day. I completely forgot about everything, and just enjoyed the party.

We were laughing about the last guy who came up when Carlos came up and asked Ali if she wanted to dance. He even held out a hand! I raised my eyebrows at her, and she said something that I couldn't hear, but I think it was a yes, since she took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. I took another sip of water when Logan came up behind me. He said something, but I couldn't hear a word of it, he must have guessed by my confused face, because he held out a hand. I took it, and he led me outside on the porch thing.

We had a view of what must have been the whole city. It was so beautiful.

"Ah, this is better." He smiled at me.

"Tell me about it, I couldn't hear a word anyone said!" That was true.

"So, Ali said you were having a little trouble today with a guy." He raised his eyebrow at me. Of course she told him. When it was a big secret, she could keep her mouth shut, but when it was something like this, she'd tell the person it was about if she got the chance. I took a deep breath.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. My high school boyfriend and I actually broke up a few months ago, and I haven't exactly gotten over it yet… I mean, I think I haven't… It probably sounds silly. I mean, I should be over him by now." I looked at his face, which was completely serious.

"It's not silly. It shows that you care about people. A lot. And besides, when your over him, you'll know. It takes time."

"You know, you're the first guy I've actually called cute in a while." I immediately start to blush. Did I seriously just tell this guy I thought he was cute? Where did that come from?

"Really? Well isn't that sweet. I'm honored." He said putting his hand over his heart in a completely acted way. I slapped him on the arm and we both started laughing.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Logan."

"Oh let's see… I was born in Texas. Moved here kinda-sorta-not-really-recently. I came to achieve my dream, and I've gone far beyond what I thought would actually come from moving here. I'm very lucky. Oh, and I'm in a band." He looked at me with that last part.

"Yeah, I know that. Ali told me. She practically had a heart-attack seeing you guys at The Pizza Shop yesterday. I honestly had no idea who you were. I've never even heard one of your songs." He put on a fake look of shock, so I slapped his arm again.

"Hey, that hurts." He joked.

"Good, it's supposed to." I smiled at him.

"Haha. So, you've never heard a Big Time Rush song, eh?"

"Nope. And I live with Ali, so I'm really shocked." I really was. You would think I would have heard her rocking out in her room, since she apparently listens to them all the time.

"Well, we're gonna have to change that, now aren't we?" He smiled again. I love it when he does that.

"I think we will. I need something a little different from the country I listen to. Believe me, I love country, but you need something a little different sometimes, ya know?"

"Nice. Maybe I'll play you some songs sometime." He looked at me.

"I'd like that." My heart started to beat a little faster.

"Great. It's a date." He smiled.


	6. Baseball And Suprises

**Lol, ummm... Hi. I think this chapter is cute. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ali and I were both in extremely good moods.<p>

After Logan and I arranged to meet so he could play me a few Big Time Rush songs, we went back inside to find the others. Kendall and James were talking to group of guys and laughing about something one of them said. Carlos and Ali were talking and laughing in the corner. We went to join them and had a great time making jokes and talking most of the night. I kinda got the feeling that Carlos kinda liked Ali, but I'm not sure if Ali noticed. He kept taking glances at her all night.

At about 1 in the morning, they drove us home. We said our good-byes and Ali and I headed upstairs. When we got into our apartment, and Ali hugged me.

"What was that for?" I looked at her. She usually has a reason for hugs.

"Well, if you hadn't got run into by Logan the other day, we wouldn't have been able to actually do any of this or meet any of them." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, I couldn't exactly control what happened, could I?" I couldn't stop smiling either. It was the best night I've had in forever. I can't believe last night even happened to us!

I was making a bagel and listening to the radio before I went out for a run. I was still actually smiling from last night. I don't think anything could ruin my mood. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I waited. "Oh, hi Mom. How are you?... That's good… Yeah, everything's going fine here… Ali's still asleep… Yeah, we went out last night… Just us and some guys… Yes Mom, guys… We just met them the other day… Yeah, their kinda cute… No, they're not trying to murder us… Yes we're being careful, what are you talking about?... MOM! Okay, look I have to go now.. Love you too.. Bye." I hung up the phone and chucked it on the couch.

I went and ate my bagel, and went out for a run, bringing my phone this time. Don't want Ali to freak out again. This time I was going to keep track of where I was going.

As I was running, I jogged by a little league baseball game. I haven't seen a baseball game in forever. I go and take a seat at the top of the bleachers. The little kids are out playing the game and having the time of their lives. I couldn't help but smile at them. I remember those good old days. Not a care in the world, just playing the game. I used to play on the boys team in Wisconsin, since our school didn't have enough girls to play for the girls' team. I was daydreaming when Drake came up and sat next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I was running by and I saw a game was going on. Thought I would come and watch for a little bit. What are you doing here?" I looked at him.

"Well, my cousins are playing. Number 15 and 24 on the green team." He pointed to two little kids in the field, one was scratching their head, and the other was watching a bird. "Yeah, their almost pros." He laughed.

"Yeah, they're gonna get better. Just give them some time. How old are they?"

"7 and 9. The 9 year old is scratching his head. The 7 year old with watching the bird." I smiled

"I did the same thing when I was their age. " I glanced down at my watch. "Oh, I got to run. It was nice to talk to you. Enjoy the rest of the game."

"Okay, see ya later." He says and goes back to watching the game. I start to jog back to the apartment. I go up to find Ali sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, you were gone for a while. Where'd you go?" She looked up when she saw me come in.

"Just for a run. I stopped at a little league game and saw Drake. His cousins were playing. They were so cute and little. Hey, did Cody call-" I stopped and looked up and saw a surprise. Carlos was sitting on the couch with Ali. "Hey, Carlos, when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. Ali invited me over to watch a movie." I raise an eyebrow to Ali. She just smiled and looked down. So Ali appeared to like Carlos too. Aww, that's cute. I was about to take a shower when the phone rang.

"Hello?... Oh, hi Zeke." Ali turns around her head and I gave her a look. She gave me a look right back. "Uhh.. No, she's not available to talk right now… Can I take a message?... Sure I can tell her that… Okay, sure… Yeah, talk to you later… K, bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Ali. "Hey, Ali, can I talk to you for a quick minute. In your room?" She sighed and got up off the couch and came into her room with me.

"Are you and Carlos on a date?"

"Well, umm, kinda, I guess…" She actually looked nervous.

"Okay, well Zeke called and wanted to know why you never called him back two days ago. You said you were gonna call him back, and talk things over!" Her and Zeke were have some problems lately, and they broke up all the time…

"I was going to, but I just forgot. I was gonna call this morning, and then Carlos texted me and asked to hang out, and I got so excited I kinda forgot…" She was getting more and more nervous.

"Look, Ali, I'm happy you like Carlos and everything, but I can't allow you to be on a date with Carlos when you're still technically dating Zeke!" I took a breath. "Ali, you have to choose. Carlos or Zeke?"

"You're right. I can't date them both. I-I…" She took a deep breath. "I'll call Zeke, and end it."

"Thank you. I'll leave you alone to do that."

She just nodded and picked up her cell phone and started to dial.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Carlos asked when I got into the room.

"Yeah, Ali just has to do something first. She'll be out in a bit." I hope, I almost added. "So how are you?"

"Alright, you?"

"Decent."

"Hey, can I ask you a question…" He was looking at me.

"Yeah, shoot." He took a breath.

"Well, um.. I was just wondering if… Well I was just wondering…" He was getting a little shy. "I was wondering if Ali, maybe, kinda liked me?" Was he seriously asking me that? I smiled.

"I think she does. She sure seems like she does."

"Really?" This caused him to smile. "Because, at first, it seemed like she kinda liked James…"

"If she didn't like you, would you two be hanging out right now?" This once again caused him to smile. Ali emerged from her room. She looked at me and nodded. She had broken up with Zeke, and she went and curled up next to Carlos. They were so cute. I took a quick shower and started to watch the movie with them from the kitchen.

My phone buzzed, and I looked and it was from Logan.

'Hey, I'll be there in an hour. Excited for our date tonight. : )'

I just can't stop smiling today. I was so excited to see him tonight. And it would be just the two of us. I went and put my hair in a ponytail. I had small blonde highlights that seemed to be showing up really well. I put on a blue v-neck with a grey cami, shorts, and some flip flops. Logan wasn't telling me where we were going, but he said it was casual and to wear flip flops.

I went out and watched the rest of the movie with Carlos and Ali, and the beginning of the next one. They looked really comfortable together. It was too cute, and then there was a knock on the door.


	7. Beach Dates And Dancing

**Alright, Here's another chapter. I really, really like this one. Almost as much as the last one. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! I would deeply enjoy that.**

* * *

><p>"Oh? Who's that?" Ali looked at me.<p>

"My date for the evening." I smiled at her. It felt weird to say, but it was actually true.

"Oh? And what are you two doing?" I know she knew who was behind the door now.

"I honestly have no idea. He won't tell me."

"I know, but he will kill me if I tell you." Carlos joined in. He smiled up at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I went to answer the door.

"Hey." He smiled. Logan was standing there in a black sweatshirt and shorts.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Bye guys! I waved to Ali and Carlos.

"BYE!" they both shouted and started laughing. We started laughing and headed out the door.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going now? Or do I still have to wait?" I looked at him. I was dying to know.

"Nope. You still have to wait. You'll find out soon enough." He smiled at me.

"Darn. I was hoping you'd tell me." He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nah, I'd rather it be a surprise. So how was your day?"

"Alright. Woke up, went for a run, watched a little league game, came home, took a shower, watched a movie with Carlos and Ali, and now I'm here. Yours?"

"Kind of a lazy day. We had the day off today, which is why Carlos was there, by the way, so I just jung out with Kendall and James for a while. Not much happened." He shrugged.

We got in the car and he started driving. I still had no idea, so I was watching the surroundings trying to make guesses. I didn't figure it out until we actually got there.

We pulled up to a beach. The thing was, it was completely deserted. There wasn't a person in sight.

"Oh my God. Where is everybody?"

"Well, no really comes over here at night. They usually are down by the restaurants and boardwalk by now. So, I thought it would be perfect."

"Well, it is." I looked at him. "So, how am I supposed to hear some of your songs all the way out here?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I brought along a guitar, so I thought I would just sing a song or two. I also brought some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Made by yours truly." He looked at me and laughed.

"Well, they had better be pretty good sandwiches then." I laughed back. We got out of the car, I grabbed the sandwiches, and he grabbed the guitar and we headed out to the beach, hand in hand. We picked a spot close enough to the water but far enough away it's not too cold. We looked out at the sun starting to set. It was so beautiful. I couldn't believe I was even here.

"Want a sandwich?" He offered me a sandwich in a plastic bag and a water bottle. I accepted them both.

"Thank you." We both ate our sandwiches.

"Wow. You're a pretty good sandwich maker." I smiled at him.

"Why thank you, I try my hardest." We both laughed.

"So, can I hear one of your guys' songs now?"

"Sure. Any recommendations?" He joked.

"Yeah, how about that one song with that one thing." I laughed.

"Haha, very clever." He got out the guitar and started to play a song. He started to sing: _I don't know why you always get so insecure. I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror. And why won't you believe me when I say. That to me you get more beautiful, everyday. When you're looking at the magazines. And thinking that you'll never measure up. You're wrong. Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are. Why don't you know. Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin. The beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world. My Cover Girl. _

"Wow. That was really good." I looked at him.

"Thanks, Kendall helped write it with the other writers." He smiled.

"Can I hear another? Perhaps one you helped write?"

"Okay, sure." He thought for a second, then started to play a little faster song and sing again: _I'm lookin at you, yeah. You're lookin at me. Something about you's got me goin crazy. So what should I do, what can I say. She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room. No one else compares to you. Just do what you do, and I will be there for you. If you take my hand, just give me the chance. Don't worry about a thing. Just dance dance dance! Hey! It feels right girl, just give me a sign. We're gonna party all night. Have the time of our life, yeah. I can't fight how I'm feeling inside. We can party all night, have the time of our life, girl. _

"Geez, you guys are pretty good."

"Thanks. I was hoping you would like it." He smiled

"I wish I could sing like that." Which was completely true. I couldn't sing a note to save my life.

"Can you sing?"

"I could, but I would sound like a dying walrus." He laughed at my small joke.

"I'll take that as a no, then." He smiled. "Can you dance?"

"Depends on the dance, and the teacher."

"Okay, how about a basic slow-ish dance, and I'd be your partner." He raised his eyebrows.

"That, would interesting." I smiled. "Are you asking me to dance?"

"In a way." He pulled out an ipod. "Care which song?"

"Not at all." He scrolled through his ipod and picked a song, turned up the volume, and got up and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." I took his hand and we danced away. I actually knew the song he had playing. It was Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. I loved this song. It was the few songs I liked that weren't country. I started to hum along.

"I take it you know this song?" He looked down at me. He was only like an inch taller.

"Sorta. It's a good song. Especially for dancing." The song eventually ended, and his ipod continued to go along. I didn't really know any of the songs playing, but they were all pretty good. Maybe I should widen my music horizons a little bit. After a while, the sun really started to set, and the stars began to come out. We went and sat in the sand, staring at the stars.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this…" I was literally taken away by the amount of stars that filled the sky.

"Yeah, this is the best place to view the stars. No city lights, or anything."

I was so taken away by the stars, I didn't realize that we were holding hands. I closed my eyes, and smiled to myself. 3 days ago, I had no idea who Big Time Rush even was, and now I'm sitting on a beach, holding hands with Logan Henderson. Funny how life works out, eh?

A breeze came by and I realized I was kinda cold. How could I forget some kind of jacket or sweatshirt? I'm from Wisconsin! I should have thought that through better. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Logan looked at me and asked.

"A little bit… I'm fine." Really, I was freezing, but I wasn't gonna say that. I didn't want to sound like I was whining.

He smiled. "Come here." I looked at him and snuggled over.

He wrapped his sweatshirt covered arms around my bare cold ones. I immediately felt warmer, and my heart was speeding up again.

"Better?"

"A little bit, yeah." I laid my head on his shoulder. That's when I realized something strange. This was the first time in forever that I was alone with a guy who wasn't Jordan, and felt okay about it. I know this probably sounds strange, but sitting here, right then and there, with Logan, actually felt kinda right. Like I was supposed to be there. I closed my eyes, and accidentally fell asleep.


	8. The Next Day

**I honestly need a life... Lol, i have too much free time on my hands! Haha enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

><p>I snuck into the apartment the next morning with a small smile on my face. Logan and I fell asleep on the beach with his arms around me. I woke up this morning without knowing where I was. I looked around to see water, sand, the sun, and an arm around me. I looked up to see Logan sound asleep. I smiled and snuggled next to him. After about a half hour, we were both totally awake, and started to walk back to the car.<p>

"Okay, I just have to say, this is the best date I've been on in a very long time." I smiled at him. I've been smiling a lot recently. I kinda like that.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." He smiled. We got in the car. "I can't believe we fell asleep! That was a new experience."

"I know. It was nice though. I mean, how often can you say you did that?" I still was tired though… It's been a long, awesome weekend. We pulled up to the apartment, and we hugged good-bye.

"I had a great time." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I did too." I blushed and got out of the car, turned around and waved as it pulled away. I practically skipped up the stairs. Logan kissed my cheek. This cheek!

As I said earlier, I was sneaking into the apartment, right as Ali came out of her room.

"Hey, you need to stop leaving without telling me where you're going." She looked at my clothes. "Wait, are you just getting in?"

"Maybe…" I was still smiling.

"Wow, talk about past curfew. Where'd you guys go anyway?" I told her the whole story, from the sandwiches to the singing to the dancing to the stars. She was wide eyed by the time I was done.

"That is the cutest story I think I've ever heard! And it actually happened? "

"Yeah, and before I got out of the car, he kissed me on the cheek." I pointed to the cheek.

"You lucky son of a gun! It sounds so romantic." She winked at me. I felt another blush coming on.

"Yeah… So how did your date with Carlos go?" I looked at her.

"Pretty good, after you left, we finished our movie, and talked for a while. He is just the sweetest thing! We talked for hours! And then…" Her face softened. "And then Zeke came by." I looked at her wide eyed.

"What? I thought you talked to him?"

"I did! I told him on the phone that it wasn't working out and there wasn't any feelings left, we were just together for the titles. Apparently he kept texting me, but I had my phone in my room, and he decided to come over. To talk in person. When I opened the door, he saw Carlos, and…" She looked down.

"Ali, what happened?"

"He kinda flipped out. Carlos remained totally calm. Zeke was saying how I was cheating on him, and how I apparently have been through our whole relationship, which you know isn't true. And then he stormed out. Carlos gave me a look, and I told him everything. Thankfully, he seemed to understand, but thought it was time to go home. So he left."

"Wow, so you had an interesting night." She took a deep breath. "Yeah, oh, and by the way, while you were out, your agent called. Um… Kenz, you didn't get the part for the Australia movie. I'm sorry."

"Oh… Alright. I didn't really think I'd get something that big right now." Well, that sucked.

"She said you were really close though. Apparently they were going to pick you, but they liked this other girl better, and went with her."

"Really?" I know most people would hate to hear they were that close, but it actually made me feel better. "I was close? They almost picked me?"

"Yeah, why are you smiling?"

"Because! That means I actually did good! I was close to getting a part in a major movie! They considered me!" I went and hugged her.

"Alright… Whatever floats your boat, I think… Now go shower, you smell like salt. And sand. Salt and sand." She laughed. I went to take a shower. After my shower, I blow-dried my hair, bringing out the natural straightness, and put on my uniform. I was so tired, but I had to work today. I walk into the living room.

"Okay, I'll see you later for dinner with your parents! Why am I going again?"

"Because, they actually like you. And they don't know about Carlos or the Zeke thing, and honestly, they tend to scare me sometimes…" They scared me too. Her dad was a big-shot lawyer and her mom could have been Miss America. She was really into the fashion, jewelry, and money. They weren't exactly happy when Ali told them she wanted to move to California and work in her aunt's shop for a living right now. Ali seemed pretty happy to be making her own money. Since her parents are extremely rich, they fly down about once a month to check up on her. My parents just use skype.

"Ugh. Fine, but you're gonna have to tell them you and Zeke have been having problems sometime!" As far as they know, her and Zeke are a perfect couple who have no problems what-so-ever. Everyone else in LA knew otherwise.

"I know! That's why you're coming! They won't flip out in front of you!" She looked deeply worried. She did this every time they came.

"Okay, well I seriously have to go now, talk to ya later." I said and walked out the door. Tonight should be interesting.

No one ever really came into the shop this time of year. Everyone already had their plants for the season, and only came in if they needed some decoration to out-do their neighbor. I was reading over a script for an audition tomorrow when the bell rang. Oh crap, here we go. I looked up and saw a small surprise.

James was looking at some roses. He smelled one of them.

"Hey, smelling costs extra." I laughed. He turned around and saw me behind the counter. He smiled.

"Hey, you work here?" He walked up to the counter.

"Yes, in fact I do. I'm not famous yet, ya know." I smiled. "Can I help you find something?"

"Nah, I just need some flowers. I have a date tonight, and she wears a lot of flower perfume, so I think she likes flowers." He was examining a fern.

"Nice. Well, I guess roses would be the best way to go then. Now you just have to choose between red, pink, white, and yellow. I would do yellow, those are my favorite, but for a date, I'd do red or pink. Red are more romantic, and pink are like saying 'Hey, your kinda cute.'"

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, your good. I guess I'll take one of each." He smiled. "How much?" He asked pulling out a wallet.

"One pink and one red, that comes to a total of $3.50." He hands me the money, and I give him the flowers. "Thank you for your business."

"Your welcome. I'm sure I'll be coming back soon." He smiled. "So, how was your date last night?"

"Pretty good, why do you ask?" I smiled.

"Well, I heard from Kendall that Logan got in this morning. He seemed pretty happy. He's been smiling all day." I blushed. Aww! That just made my day.

"Yeah, we fell asleep at the beach." I nodded. He smiled.

"Nice. Well, I probably should go, gotta get back to work. I just figured I'd stop in on my break to get these." He held up the flowers. "So, I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess. Have a wonderful day." He left, and I was alone. Ali's aunt came in and asked why I was smiling.

"It's been a good day, I guess." She nodded and went into her office. After work, I was still in a good mood, until I saw the big, red sports car in front of the apartment. Oh no.


	9. Dinner With Parents

**This chapter relates a little more to Ali, and is kinda sad at the end. Sorry Haley. :p **

* * *

><p>"So, shall we go to dinner?" Mr. West asked from this inside of the door.<p>

"Umm… Actually, Kenzie should be home any minute now, we can just wait for her." Ali said. I could tell that was my cue. I walked through the door.

"Oh! Hello McKenzie! How are you darling?" her mom came up and hugged me. She had a sparkly red dress and 3 inch heels. She towered over me. She also had on about 4 pounds of makeup on. Her dad was sitting at the island in a suit. I don't think I've ever seen Mr. West in anything but a suit.

"Umm… I'm great! How are you guys? How was your flight?"

"Absolutely horrible. They didn't have any good wines! But I don't expect you two to know about that quite yet." Ali gave me a look from behind her mother.

"Mom, let Kenzie go get changed, she just got back from work." I walked around Mrs. West and dashed to my room. I quickly changed into a casual purple dress and put on flip flops. I came out to see the awkward silence as Mrs. West picked at her nails, Mr. West was examining the apartment, and Ali was standing by the counter looking nervous.

"Kenzie, hey! You ready to go?" She wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Yeah, let's go." Mr. and Mrs. West exited first, then me and Ali. She looked at me.

"Thank you so much for coming. I couldn't get through this alone."

"It's okay. Let's just get through this!" I'm going to need to find a happy place. Fast.

* * *

><p>We pulled into the parking lot of The Olive Garden, a place that was hopefully nice enough for her parents. Walking in, Ali's phone buzzed.<p>

"Who's that honey?" Her mother asked.

"Just a friend…" I look over at her phone. It was Carlos. I give her a look. She leaned over.

"After dinner and when my parents leave, the guys are coming over to watch a movie." I nodded. Something to look forward to.

Within the next half hour, so much happened. Mrs. West complained about our table because it didn't have a good view. Mr. West complained because apparently he didn't fly all the way here to drink a glass of sludge. Ali and I pretty much tried to hide our faces as much as possible. Then the time came.

"So, Alyssa, why couldn't Zeke join us tonight? How is he?" Ali took a deep breath.

"Well, actually, it's time you guys knew. Zeke and I have been having some… problems… recently. We actually broke up yesterday." Her mother looked at her.

"Well, I guess I never really liked him." She laughed. Ali gave me a look. "At least you're not dating one of your little pop stars. McKenzie, does your mother know about your little fling?" I almost choked on my water after the question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say catching my breath.

"Alyssa tells me that you are seeing some little pop star. How does your mother feel about this?" I look over at Ali. She mouthed the word 'Sorry'.

"Umm… Well, I actually haven't really told her about it yet. I actually met him a few days ago." I nodded.

"But do you imagine she would be alright with your arrangement?" She looked straight at me now, no expression on her face.

"Well, I would assume so."

"Hmm… I don't want my little baby to have her heart broken by some pop singer person who flirts with every girl he meets."

"Actually Mom, there's something else I didn't tell you yet… I actually like this other guy…"

"Oh? And who is this?"

"His name is Carlos. And… He's in the same band as Kenzie's boyfriend." I paid more attention when she said 'Kenzie's boyfriend'. Were we already boyfriend and girlfriend? I couldn't help but try and hide a small smile.

"What?" Her mother looked at her. "you're seeing a boy in a band?" Ali nodded. "Oh Alyssa, you know how your father and I feel about those crazy singing kids. Their all just players trying to get girls." Ali shook her head.

"Mom, these guys are different. Their nice, and actually care." Her mom wasn't buying it.

"It's true Mrs. West. Their all really sweet guys. They're not just trying to use us." Her mom looked at me.

"Sweetheart, this is a private conversation." She looked at Ali. "We'll talk when we get home." It wasn't till now that I realized Mr. West had barely said a word since we got here. I looked at him and he was on his iPhone.

We pretty much ate dinner in silence. The ride home was silent too. We got into the apartment, and Ali and her parents went into her room for privacy. I took a hint, and went and put on jeans and a sweatshirt from our old high school, put my hair up, and sat on the couch with a book when there was a knock on the door. I look at my watch, and it was 8:32. Ali and her parents have been in her room for over an hour! I went to answer the door.

"Hey! Let's get this movie party started!" Carlos stated.

"Shhh! Ali and her parents are talking in her room. And right now, I don't know how thrilled they would be to be interrupted by you guys right now…" I felt kinda mean saying it, but I didn't want them to get really mad. They guys came in as quiet as they could and sat on the couch and chairs.

"Okay, what's going on? I thought her parents lived in Wisconsin?" Kendall said.

"They do, but they come down and check on her every once in a while. They aren't exactly happy she chose to come and make her own basic money than work with her father in the law firm. They've been trying to find ways for her to come home, and I think they found one…" I sighed.

"What do you mean? Is she going back to Wisconsin?" James asked.

"I don't know. It's anyone's game. They've been in there for over an hour." I looked at her door.

"Wait, what's the reason?" Logan asked.

"Well, her parents aren't exactly fond of… singers. At all. They think all singers are total players and only date for an image. Ali disagreed, and personally, that's one of the first times I've seen Ali disagree with her parents besides the moving here thing. They won't take no for an answer."

"She can't go back to Wisconsin!" Just as Carlos said that the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. West came out. They looked straight at the guys.

"And who are you?" Mr. West asked in a very irritated way.

I cleared my throat. "Well, that's Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos." I pointed at each as I said their names. I hesitated at Carlos.

Mrs. West just made a noise and left the room. Mr. West followed, but stopped to say, "It was nice to see you again, McKenzie." And they were gone. The room was silent. Ali never immerged from her room. Did they kill her?

"I'll go get Ali…" I got up from my chair and went to her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, just staring out the window.

"They're not coming back. They said they can't have a daughter who messes around with celebrities like I supposedly do, and they left." A tear rolled down her cheek. "They didn't even say good-bye."

"Oh my God, Ali." I hugged her. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I never thought that Mr. and Mrs. West, practically my second parents, who loved their daughter more than anything, would disown her like that. Carlos knocked on the door.

Ali turned around, and Carlos came up. "Is everything okay?" He asked. I got up and left. They could be trusted alone for a bit.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Her parents aren't coming back. They practically disowned her." They all had a look of shock on their faces.


	10. Friends Are The Best Medicine

**okay, This chapter is happier than the last one! I hope you enjoy, and thank ya Haley for helping with my writers block! It helped. A lot! haha**

* * *

><p>"What?" Kendall was the first to speak. "What do you mean by disown?"<p>

"Well, she said before they left, they said they couldn't have a daughter who's messing around with celebrities like she apparently does, and they left. They didn't even say good-bye." I looked at them, their faces didn't seem to change expressions.

"Well, that doesn't mean they've disowned her… Does it?" Logan asked.

"You don't know her parents. When they don't like something, they change it, or get rid of it. And obviously they couldn't seem to change Ali, and this was apparently the last thing they didn't like. Ali and her parents have never been on the same terms as long as I've known them. Even when she was little, her mom would want to get a short, sparkly pink dress, and she'd want the normal length, blue plain one." James shook his head.

"But this is crazy! Their her parents, they can't just disown her like that!" I shrugged.

"I don't know… Her dad is a pretty big lawyer, he could probably find a loop-hole, and knowing him, if his wife wants it, he'll make one if he has to." We were silent for a little while when Carlos exited her room.

"She's just getting changed." He looked at me. "Has this been a long-time coming, or did this just happen out of the blue?"

"I guess it's been a kinda long time coming. They've never really agreed. At all." I sighed. "Ali never seemed allowed to do anything she wanted. She usually did it, but she wasn't allowed to. She practically lived at my house from 8th grade on."

"That's because you had 3 brothers, and things were always interesting there." Ali walked into the room. We all turn to look at her. She changed her pink skirt and fancy shirt for shorts and a Green Bay Gamblers hockey sweatshirt. Somehow, she snuck into the bathroom and took off her makeup, and put her up in a ponytail. "Plus, your mom didn't seem to mind having an extra kid around." She smiled at me.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I looked at her with concern. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean, it's not like we were ever that close anyway. For my 17th birthday, your mom threw a whole party. She invited everyone and it was amazing, remember? I got home that night, my parents didn't even say a word." She sighed. "Look, I'd rather talk about this later. Can we watch our movie, and be on a happier thought?" I nodded and turned to the guys.

"So, what movie did you bring?" They promised they would pick up a movie on the way over.

"Well, the video store only really had two movies. They had _Ich Bein Hajahzzzz…._" Carlos said in a very bad German accent. "Which according to what I could read is about some solider during WWII. Or Pirates of the Caribbean." He smiled.

"Gee, I wonder which they'll pick?" James joked.

"I know. Definitely the German one." Carlos laughed and Ali threw a pillow at him. He threw one back and hit Kendall in the face.

"Oh, now it's on!" And everyone was somehow engaged in a pillow war. Everyone was attacking each other! I think we had a success on bringing up Ali's mood. Before we knew it, she was on the couch laughing hiding behind a barrier with Carlos. After we all got tired out, we sat on the couch.

"So," Logan said between breaths. "Pirates?" We all nodded. Carlos handed the DVD to me, and I started it up. Ali made a big bowl of microwave popcorn, and we all took our seats. Kendall took a seat laying across the floor. James was on a chair. Ali and Carlos were squished into a chair. And Logan and I snuggled on the couch. We were about 15 min. into the movie when I looked at James.

"Hey, didn't you have a date tonight?" Everyone looked at him.

"What? Oh yea, that didn't go so well. She was a major crazed fan." Ali picked up her head.

"And you didn't think I was a crazed fan?"

"Nah, you were pretty cool. You seemed pretty calm." Ali and I both got a look of shock on our faces. James laughed. "What?"

"Okay, no offence, but I was freaking out that you guys were sitting with us! Kenzie had no clue who you were, but I almost had a heart-attack!" She laughed! Carlos hugged her.

"And now you're watching movies with us. How'd that work out?" he smiled. Logan hugged me too.

"Blame those two there. If they never met…" Kendall said with a smile, pointing at us.

"Hey, if she never ran into me…" Logan smiled.

"If I recall correctly, you ran into me." I smiled at him.

"Yea, I guess you're right there. Glad I did too." He hugged me close. I couldn't stop smiling. James looked at us and smiled. Then looked back at the movie. We finished the movie with small conversations in the middles, and Kendall doing an impersonation of Jack Sparrow. Then the guys decided it was time to go home. Before they left, Logan turned around.

"Hey, how about you, me, Carlos, and Ali go on a double date sometime?" I smiled.

"I'm sure we could work something out." I smiled, and gave him a hug good-bye, and Ali did the same to Carlos, and then they were gone. I turned to Ali.

"Quite a night, eh?" She shyly smiled.

"Tell me about it." She sighed. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Gotta work tomorrow. Night."

"Night. Sleep well!"

She stopped in her doorway, and turned around.

"Kenz?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at her. She made a small smile.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being here. Being my best friend even with my psycho parents. Thanks for meeting the guys. I don't know what I'd be like if Carlos wasn't here. Or you weren't here. Actually, if you weren't here, I'd probably not be here." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help." I looked at her. "And you know if you ever want to talk, at all, I'm here."

"Ditto! You know, if you and Logan ever seem to have the slightest problem, which probably won't happen any time soon, I'm open ears." She smiled.

"How do you know?" I looked at her.

"Oh come on! You guys are one: Sooo cute together. And two: You two are perfect together! You're always smiling when you're together." She paused. "Plus, when we were at the party the other night, I noticed he kept kinda glancing at you, and smiling. He really likes you, Kenz." I blushed.

"Weird, I noticed the same thing with Carlos. He was looking at you all night!" We laughed.

"Yeah, but come on, I'm gorgeous." She smiled.

"I'm serious! He likes you too, ya know."

She smiled. "I know. He's really sweet. I have no idea how, but he somehow made my mood like, 10 times better earlier! He actually got me to smile!" She smiled to herself. "Okay, I'm seriously going to bed now. Good night." She did a little hop to her room.

"Night!" I shouted and started to clean up. Pillows and popcorn were everywhere. _Eh, I'll vacuum tomorrow._ And I went to sleep, with a huge smile on my face.


	11. Jordan

**This chapter is a little shorter. I should be able to write a bit longer one tomorrow! I get to miss some school for braces, so I'll be home part of the afternoon. This chapter kinda brings a little more drama into the life on Kenzie, so I hope you like it! Please Review! I could really use some ideas! :)**

* * *

><p>The next day pretty much flies by, not a lot happening. Ali and I decided we needed a girls night. The guys are awesome, but sometimes you just gotta hang with the girls. We were watching some scary movie and laughing at everything (Since everything is funnier at 2 in the morning) when my phone buzzed. Ali looked at me.<p>

"Wow, Logan sure likes to text late." She laughed. She stopped when she looked at my face. "Wait, it is Logan, right?" I don't respond. Her voice in filled with concern. "Kenz?"

I sighed. "It's from Jordan." I look at her face, which is filled with shock by the way.

"What? What does that idiot want?" I gave her a look. "What? He is an idiot. He gave you up, didn't he?" Yeah, she's definitely my best friend.

"He wants to talk…"

"About?"

"I don't know. He just said 'Hey, we need to talk.'." I even showed her the message.

"What could he possibly want to talk about? He has a new girlfriend, right?" I told her all about the face book status, and she wasn't too pleased with Jordan.

"I think so. Why else would he have a date?"

"Wait… Hand me your laptop."

"Why?" Now I was confused. She has her own laptop.

"Just please? I wanna check something." I reluctantly hand her my laptop. "Thanks. You're signed into your Facebook, right?" I nod. "Good."

"Ali, are you checking my Facebook? Because I did that earlier, and there's nothing new."

"I'm not checking _your_ Facebook."

"Whose are you checking?"

"Jordan's."

"What? Why?"

"Kenz, a guy who you date for 5 years, dumps you, and gets a new girlfriend less than 3 months after the break-up doesn't just text his ex that he wants to talk. He wants something. You and I both know that." She continued to scroll through my friends. "Ah, here he is." She clicked on his name. "Uh-oh…"

"What?" This was freaking me out.

"Look at this. Jordan Hunters went from 'In a relationship' to 'single'." My eyes widen.

"Wait, there are 3 comments. What do they say?" Ali shrugged. She clicked on them.

The three comments were:

Sorry dude. I really liked Rebecca.

Yeah, same here. I thought you did too? What happened?

I need to take care of something first.

The last comment was from Jordan.

"He needs to take care of something? What could that mean?" Ali looked at me.

"What if he wants to get back together?"

"Ali, he dumped me because the long distance, and I refused to move back to Wisconsin, and he didn't want to live in California, why now would he want to get back together?" I was praying that wasn't what it was.

"Maybe he thinks he made a mistake. Maybe this Rebecca reminded him of you, and how you weren't on good terms, so he wants to talk it out?" I looked at her.

"That could be it… Should I respond?"

"I don't know… This has never happened to me." Which was a shock. She's been through every kind of break-up, serious and casual.

"Okay, if you can't tell, I'm freaking out. We haven't said a word to each other in months, and he just texts, me? What does he expect me to do? In case he can't kinda tell, I'm a little pissed at him!" I was literally freaking out. I didn't want to respond, but I really wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Okay, calm down. Then just don't respond."

"Yet I kinda want to know what he wants…" Why is this life so confusing?

"Look, Kenz, you CAN'T text him back. That will show him that you're okay with him, and he has the option of getting back together. If you really want to reply, wait 24 hours. Then he'll know that you are better with him, but you've moved on and have a life."

"Or my phone died. Or that I know you. Come on, you know he knows that trick."

"But he also knows you would never use it! He'll know your serious, and won't ask you out again."

"You make a good point. Fine, I won't reply… Yet… Let's finish this movie." We continued to watch, but it was weird. That message seemed to scare me more than the movie that was supposed to scare people.

* * *

><p>"Why are plants sooo boring!" Ali practically shouted in the empty shop. On Wednesdays, we worked together, same shift and all. What was her aunt thinking? We were restocking the pots, so they had fresh plants. "I just wanna go home so we can go on our double date!" She sighed.<p>

I smiled. "What are we doing anyway? Logan said Carlos cleared it up with you." I looked at her, and was taken aback by the shock on her face.

"No, Carlos said Logan cleared it up with you…" It took a minute, then we got it.

"You know, one of these times, Logan's gonna have to tell me what we're doing!" I laughed.

"Ya think? Haha, those strange boys." She smiled. "Hey, did you reply to Jordan yet?"

"No. I figured I'd wait till after our date. He hasn't sent another message. Maybe he meant to send it to someone else?" Ali gave me a look.

"Good, waiting is good. And you'll find out later, won't you?" We finished up, put our stuff away, and went home. After about an hour, there was a knock on the door. Ali answered it, since I was still getting ready. I could hear their conversation through the door.

"Hey guys! Woah, you look great!" Ali said.

"Thanks so do you!" Carlos said.

"Thanks. Kenzie's still getting ready. Just give her a minute."

"Alright. How was your girl's night?" Logan asked.

"Decent. Full of surprises." I was a little worried she would tell him about the text. "You know how intense scary movies can get." She laughed.

"What? This movie isn't even that scary!" Carlos said and kinda laughed.

"Hey! We're girls, and it was 2 in the morning! I'm surprised I even-" She was cut off by another knock on the door. "I wonder who that is…" She went to answer the door.

"Oh. My. God. Jordan?" Ali said. I froze in my seat. I got up and opened my door, and sure enough, my ex-boyfriend was standing in the doorway.


	12. Just Memories

**Okay, here it is! You can now know why Jordan is here! Thanks for reading, and Please review! :) Amazing, I was home half the day, and I only did one chapter that I jus finished now. I'm awesome. haha**

* * *

><p>"Jordan?" I asked tentatively.<p>

"Kenzie, I really need to talk to you." He looked straight at me. His sandy blonde hair covering most of his forehead. He kinda looked like James, you know, if you just look at hair, and nothing else.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan came in and Ali shut the door behind him and walked over by Carlos and Logan.

He looked at them. "Look, can we talk in private?"

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of them. Their good people."

"Yeah, but, no offence," He looked at the three of them. "Two of them are strangers, and Ali is, well, Ali." Ali looked slightly offended, but then realized she had no clue if this was good or bad.

"I trust them. Just what do you want?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"Okay… umm… Well, I just thought…" He took a deep breath. "Kenzie, I want you back."

"What?" Ali said in shock.

"What?" Carlos and Logan said in unison.

"What…" I said in shock.

"I miss you. It took losing you to realize that, and I don't know why I didn't see that before."

I was in total shock. We date for 5 years, he dumps me because me being in California and him being in Wisconsin was too hard on our relationship, we don't speak for 3 or 4 months, and now he's doing this? What on earth was he thinking?

"Wait, you what?" That was all I could manage to say.

He looked at the others again. "Kenzie, could we please talk in private?" I look at Ali, she just sighs, and nods.

"Fine. We'll talk in the hallway." We walk out into the hallway, and even though he thinks this is private, I know better than that. Ali is definitely listening.

"Okay, so… What?" I'm still processing this.

"Kenzie," he looks at me, his blue eyes so big. Were they always that blue? "Ever since we broke up-"

"You mean you dumped me because I wouldn't stay in Wisconsin?" He sighed.

"Okay, ever since then, I haven't stopped thinking about you. About us. And how we used to be. I miss that. I wanted to call you the day I broke up with you, but I knew you would be pissed, so I lost my guts, and never called. I even tried dating another girl, but it wasn't the same."

"Rebecca…" I whisper.

"How do you know that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Ali checks Facebook. A lot." He scratched his head.

"Oh… Okay, I know you probably hate me and are a little surprised to see me here right now…"

"I don't hate you. And yeah, just a little bit!"

"You don't?" He had a slightly hopefully look.

"No, I don't. Although, I don't think we can get back together. Ever." His shoulders fell.

"Why not?"

"Because. Jordan, I want to go places. See the world. And this is your first time OUT of Wisconsin! Plus, you broke my heart, and it took 3 long, hard months to get over that. Just ask Ali, she's been here through it all. I don't hate you, but I don't forgive you either." I know it was probably a little harsh, but it was true, and I should try speaking my mind more often.

He sighed and started tapping the floor with his foot. "Alright. I completely understand. This was a completely stupid idea. I don't know why I thought you would take me back after all that."

"Jordan, I love you, and I probably always will. But now, I can't look at you the same. In this world, there is someone for everyone, and Jordan, I'm not yours. You will make some girl very happy someday, but it's just not me." He looked at me, completely serious.

"Can I just ask you one question? I promise I will leave after it."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is there someone else?" I took a deep breath, and looked at the door.

"Kinda?" He looked at the door, and immediately figured it out.

"Oh… It's one of those guys, isn't it?" I nod. "Oh… Well, I guess I better be going then. Friends?" He holds out a hand. I grab it.

"Friends." I smile at him.

"And who knows, maybe someday you will feel the same way you did a few months ago." And with that he trotted down the hall.

"I doubt it…" I say as soon as he's gone. I open the door and hear a huge thud. I look around the back to find Ali holding her head.

"Give a girl a little warning next time!" She laughed.

"Don't spy on me next time!" I laughed back.

"Who was that, anyway?" Carlos asked. I then realized that no one probably told him anything about Jordan. Oops.

"That was your ex, right?" Logan asked. He looked a wee-bit uncomfortable. I completely understood why.

"Yeah… He apparently wants to get back together…"

"What did you say?" Ali looked at me, as though she didn't know.

"Okay, I like the guy, but I can never look at him the same way again. He'll forever be known in my brain as the guy who broke my heart, and I can't let him back into my life that way." I sighed. "Look, can we pretty please with cherries and ice cream on top go on our double date? I'm starving." Carlos nodded.

"I know where we can go!" He exclaimed. Logan gave him a look like he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Wait, you are just figuring out where we're going?" Ali asked.

"Maybe…" Logan and Carlos said.

"Wow, this should be interesting." I joked. Carlos chucked a mini orange at me. I chucked it back at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting! We don't want another pillow war!" Logan interjected. So I chucked an orange at him. "Okay, that was uncalled for." He pointed at me, but he smiled, so he couldn't be mad.

"I would disagree." We laughed for a bit, then walked to The Pizza Shop, which was practically deserted. We grabbed a booth and ordered sitting and joking for a long time. I rested my head on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to be here when he came." I looked up at him.

"It's alright. I know not to piss you off." I slapped his arm. "I'm joking. Although I did figure out one thing."

"What?"

"That I am in fact your kinda-boyfriend." He smiled down.

"How do you know I was talking about you? I could've meant Carlos. We've been having a secret relationship for weeks now." I laughed.

"Yeah, and you've known us for how long?"

"I said secret didn't I?"

He laughed. "Okay, but if he's your kinda-boyfriend, then can I be your full-boyfriend?" He looked at me.

"I think we can make something work." I smiled and looked at Carlos and Ali, who seemed to be playing some kind of game with a napkin. Life seemed to be finally fitting into place. That all changed when we got home…


	13. A Choice

**Hope you enjoy! Had a nice chat with Haley while (sorta) working on this. :3 Haha. Thanks for reading, and please review! **

* * *

><p>We walked through the door to our apartment laughing and full of pizza. It was an amazing night, despite the Jordan thing, we actually had a great time. Jokes were made, Smiles were shared, and Joy was given.<p>

"So, what now?" Logan asked, looking at the rest of us.

"Well, we could…" Carlos raised his eyebrows.

"No." I looked straight at him.

"…Finish our orange war." He smiled at me. I picked one up and chucked it at him. "I though you said no?" I just stuck out my tongue.

"How about… we play a board game?" Ali looked around.

"Depends on what game, and how long. I refuse to play Monopoly unless I have a day or two." Carlos smiled and said.

"Well, we have Life, Trivial Pursuit, Wii games, some Star Wars game that my brother left here, Apples to Apples…" I started to count off on my fingers.

Carlos and Logan looked at each other. "Apples to Apples!" They both said in unison. Ali and I looked at them like 'Whaaa…?'

"Oh come on, you can never play a game of Apples to Apples and not have a great time!" Carlos laughed.

"True. Story." Logan laughed. Ali and I just shrugged.

"Okay, Apples to Apples it is." I laughed. We set it up and started playing.

We played a few games, and then we played one where we had to choose the answer that made the least sense. I honestly couldn't breathe from laughing it was so strange. We could have played all night, until the phone rang. Ali answered it.

"Hello?... No this is her roommate.." I looked up at that. "Yeah, she's right here… Hold on…" She took the phone from her ear and held it out to me. "Kenz, it's your agent. She said she really had to talk to you. It's apparently very important." I looked at her, got up, took the phone, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello?... Hi Angie… Yes, I'm fine… Do you have more auditions for me?... What?... Oh my God that's amazing! No not for her… Are you serious?... Oh… really? That soon? Alright… Okay… I'll call you in the morning with an answer… Okay… bye…" I hung up the phone, total shock on my face.

"Well? What happened?" Ali looked at me. I couldn't talk. "Kenz?"

"I got the part." I looked at her, Logan, and Carlos, who were all staring back at me.

"Which part?" Carlos asked.

"The part… for the movie in Australia." Ali looked confused.

"Wait, but she called the other day saying they gave it to another girl? What happened?"

"Apparently she went skiing and broke her leg. She can't fly to Australia. I was next in line for the part." I was still in total shock. Ali broke into a huge smile.

"That's amazing! Not the skiing thing, I mean, that's horrible. But you got the part! You got a part… In a movie!" She got up and hugged me. Carlos and Logan followed. Group kitchen hugs are always fun.

"Wait, so when do you leave?" Ali asked.

"In two days…" All of their smiles immediately fell.

"Two days?" Ali asked.

"Two days, IF I take the part. I have until tomorrow morning to decide." Ali looked at me with shock.

"What do you mean, IF? Kenz, this is the part of a lifetime! You have to take it!"

"I know, but I just got here. And I'm stilling trying to figure everything out, and it will be hard to just pick up and move across the world for a year and a half…" I looked at Logan and Carlos, who have been silent the whole time. Ali looked where I was looking.

"Hey, Carlos, you wanna take a quick walk?" She looked at him. He looked between me and Logan, and just nodded, and they were out the door. There was an awkward silence for a little bit.

"So, you think you're gonna take it?" Logan asked.

"I don't know…" Which was completely honest. Life just started to get comfortable here, and now I may have to go across the world and start over? Again?

"Ali was right, you know. This is the chance of a lifetime. This is supposed to be a huge movie, and you've been picked to play a lead. That doesn't happen to beginners often." He smiled at me.

"I know…" He walked up, hugged me, and took a deep breath.

"I think you should take it." He almost whispered. I looked at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah. This is huge, and I know you'll never forgive yourself if you don't do it. Plus, it's only a year and a half. It'll fly by, and soon you'll be back here. A movie star." He smiled.

I thought about for a second. This was a huge chance. Plus, I would be in a huge movie… But I really didn't want to leave. I sighed and knew I had to make a choice.

"I'll do it." I looked up at him.

"You know I'll miss the hell out of you, right?"

"Ditto." I laid my head on his shoulder. Geez, life movies fast these days.

"So, are you gonna need any help packing? 18 months is a long time." He smiled.

"Nah, I'll probably do most of it tomorrow with Ali. You know she'll want to help." No one could ever figure this out, but Ali had this major packing thing. She loved it for some reason. One of the few quirks she possessed that I loved.

"You sure you don't want my help?" He smiled down.

"Only if you want to." I looked at him.

"I would love to." He smiled at me. He hugged me again. This time, Ali and Carlos came back.

"AH! I don't wanna miss a group hug!" Carlos said and came and joined the hug. Ali couldn't help but laugh and join the hug.

"Anyway, Carlos and I better get home. I have to be at the studio tomorrow until about 1, so I'll come by when I can."

"Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye Carlos!" I waved at him.

"Bye ladies." Carlos was so smooth. Sorta. And they left.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Ali looked at me.

"You know exactly what we were talking about." I smiled.

"Yes, I do. And…?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Australia." She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy! It's gonna be so quiet here!"

"Invite the guys over. They seem to make a lot of noise." We both laughed and went to bed. My second to last night in America for 18 months.


	14. Packing

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Gotta love people in plays. Their usually fun people. Haha. Okay, I'm hoping to get one more in tonight, so we'll seee! I would appriciate reviews. They help!**

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna take this, or can I keep it?" Ali looked at me holding a bejeweled lamp. I smiled.<p>

"You do realized that I am coming back, right?" She gave me a look and stuck out her tongue. We have been packing for almost 2 hours now, and have about nothing accomplished. Just now my room is a major mess, and an empty suitcase.

"So, that's a no?" I just looked at her and shook my head. We were both in sweatpants with our hair up and no makeup. We looked gorgeous.

"Definite no. God, I'm going to miss you." She laughed.

"Oh please, we're gonna talk all the time! Plus, you'll miss Logan more." She smirked.

"What makes you say that? I've known him for less than a week. I've known you for about 20 years!"

"Oh please. It's only been 19." She laughed. I threw my pillow at her and she dodged it. I stuck out my tongue.

"Okay, we'd better actually pack. I'd rather have my under-stuff packed _before_ Logan gets here." We packed for about an hour, until we had two suitcases packed. We passed out on the couch.

"That took forever!" Ali drank a glass of Propel.

"I know! And we don't even stuff packed…" Ugh… This was gonna take a while.

"That reminds me! I got you a gift!" I looked at her as she suddenly jumped off the couch and ran to her room. How did she get so much energy? She came out with a little pink package with a green bow on top.

"Aw! You're so sweet! You really didn't have to do that!" I smiled at her.

"I know, but I was gonna give you these anyways, but since you're leaving tomorrow, I figured I'd do it today, and I prefer before Logan and the guys came." I looked at her

"They're all coming?"

"Yeah Carlos texted me saying they all wanted to help, so they're coming. Wow, I think you made a small impact on them." She laughed. "Okay, now open it!"

I opened the wrapping to find two cd cases. I flipped them both over.

"BTR and Elevate? What are… Hey! It's the guys!" I look at the cases to see Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James looking at me. "Are these their cd's?" I looked at her, and she was smiling.

"Yeah, I figured that since you haven't really heard any of their songs, and it's a kinda long trip from here to Sydney, and you can't listen to Luke Bryan the whole ride." She laughed.

"What? I like him! And this is so sweet. Thank you." I hugged her.

"You're gonna love their songs. I've heard them all." She looked proud.

"That's hard to believe." I said sarcastically. She stuck out her tongue. There was a knock on the door. "Guys must be here. This should be interesting." Ali shrugged and went to open the door.

"Alright, who needs help packing?" James walked through the door. I smiled at him.

"This girl does!" I pointed at myself and laughed. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan came in after him.

"Okay, just one thing first…" Carlos said.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Is a pizza coming, or are we gonna starve here?" He joked. Ali laughed.

"Well, we do have an oven one, and The Pizza Shop is closed tonight, so oven?" She held a frozen pizza up from the freezer.

"That works! I just don't wanna starve later, because lunch was not that good." He looked at Kendall.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not my fault I could only find mac and cheese." He said and laughed.

"Okay, break it up, break it up. So where do we go to help?" Logan looked at us. Ali and I looked at each other.

"Well, we did most of it this morning, so we just have a few items to pack… We should be done in about an hour. Maybe." I said.

"Cool, so basically, if we get this done, we can just relax before you have to leave?" James smiled.

"Pretty much. So, should we get this done?" They nodded, and we all started packing. In about an hour and a half, we had EVERYTHING packed that I was taking. Decorations for my apartment and all. By the time we were done, we were all sitting in the living room, Ali and Carlos on the floor, Kendall upside down on the chair, James was sitting normally in the other chair, and Logan and I were sitting on the couch.

"Okay, after this, you are NOT moving to Australia ever again! I am not wasting a day packing ever again!" Ali looked at me.

"What are you talking about? It's only…" I look at my watch. "4:30… Oops."

"Yeah, that's not the whole day." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shut up. You love me." I smirked at her.

"Yeah, I kinda do… Pizza?" She looked around, and all the guys looked at her. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes…" She got up and turned on the oven. Then stopped and looked at me. "Hey when's the last time we used this thing?"

I looked at her and shrugged. "When the hell did we get an oven?" The guys seemed to find this humorous. "What? We are being completely serious."

"I know… I think." Logan said. I stuck out my tongue.

"So, what do you ladies want to do tonight?" Kendall looked at us.

"I have no clue… It's my last night here, and I don't know what to do…" I looked at Ali, she just shrugged.

"I have an idea…" James looked at Logan. "Hey, Logan, didn't you tell me about this one time where you went that one place with that one person?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah, I think I did." He smiled back.

"Boys are weird." Ali blurted out. I just nodded. James laughed.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I looked at Ali, she shrugged. I smiled.

"Sure, sounds fun." I looked down and realized that Ali and I had been in sweats all day. Oops. "Is it nice out?" Carlos got up and looked out the window.

"Looks pretty decent." He shrugged. We made plans to go to the beach when the pizza dinged.

"PIZZA!" The guys shouted. They seemed to gain a whole lot of energy. Ali and I laughed.

"Woah boys, it has to cool a little bit!" Ali said through the laughs. They all groaned. "Well, if you want to burn the roof of your mouth, be my guest!" They all waited patiently. Sorta.

Once it cooled, we dug in and ate a pizza. Carlos told a joke and Ali almost choked on her soda. Once we finished, Ali and I went and changed. I put on my yellow and black bikini under shorts and a black v-neck, and Ali had on shorts and a white t-shirt with her blue swimsuit on.

"Do you guys have swimsuits?" I asked walking out of my room.

"Yeah, we were planning on doing this today. We just hoped you would want to go." Logan smiled. I shook my head and we all exited the apartment and headed to the beach.


	15. Following Dreams

**Okay guys, I've decided to make this my last chapter of this story. :( I know, you're all so sad. Don't worry, I'll start another story! I don't know what it will be about yet, but I have to say it will most likly be Big Time Rush again. I don't know what else to write about, but I'll find something soon! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and read my next story!**

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the beach, and the sun was still up, but there were only a few people there. We all hopped out of the car, and started walking. Logan leaned over to me.<p>

"Hey, do you mind if we take a little walk? I kinda wanna give you something." I looked at him.

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything." He smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's nothing special, I promise."

"Fine." I smiled at him. He told James, and we went our separate way from the group. We walked a little while down the beach.

"I'm going to miss it here." I looked out at the ocean.

"I'm going to miss you." I looked at him, and he was smiling.

"I'm going to miss you too." He took my hand and we continued walking.

"Oh, yeah I was gonna give you something." He smiled and me and reached into his pocket. "Okay, you have to close your eyes." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" He smiled.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, I won't kill or rob you." He joked.

"Alright, because if you do, you'll regret it." I closed my eyes. It took a few seconds, but then I felt his hands behind my neck.

"Okay, open." I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me, and I looked down. There was a necklace with a little sparkly star hanging off of it. I smiled.

"Oh my God." I looked at him. "Thank you. This is very sweet of you!" I hugged him.

"You know, it's just something to remember me by." He looked a little shy. That's unusual.

"Aw. I think it will be forever before I forget you." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good. It's going to be a long time before I forget you too."

"I don't know, I'm pretty easy to forget." Which was kinda true. Being friends with Ali, I've always kinda gone unnoticed. Drama was the only thing were people actually knew who I was.

"What makes you say that?" He looked at me.

"Never mind. It's really nothing." I shrugged and looked at him.

"Oh come on. What is it?" He looked at me.

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "Okay, I love Ali. We've been best friends since before we could talk. But all through school, I was never really noticed. I was just that girl who was friends with Ali, and for some reason she was friends with me. I never really got noticed until I joined drama. Jordan probably wouldn't have known who I was unless Ali introduced us. She was always the pretty, confident one, and I was just… different."

"I think you're pretty." I just looked at him.

"Okay, but if you never knew either of us, and you had to pick, you'd say Ali." He smiled.

"I think I'd still pick you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Why then?"

"I don't really know. You're different, in a good way. There's just something about you." He smiled.

"I still think you're lying. I mean, come on. If you look at me next to Ali, people prob-" I was cut off by something unexpected. Logan was kissing me. He pulled back and I just looked at him. He was blushing.

"Sorry, I just kinda wanted to do that before-" I cut him off with a kiss too. After the kiss, we both just looked at each other and broke into smiles.

"I think we should probably get back to the group now…" He said quietly.

"Yeah, or they might think we were attacked by a hobo." He laughed. "I'm serious. There's this one that comes into the shop every once in a while…" I started telling the hobo that keeps trying to steal our hoses story as we walked back. He seemed to find it humorous. As we found the rest of our group, the guys seemed to be trying to throw Ali into the sea.

"Should we go help her?" I ask while laughing.

"I'm not sure…" He smiled. We both ran up to help her, and ended up getting a bunch of water to the face. It ended up to be an all-out water war. We were all attacking each other, and all soaking wet by the time we finished. I looked up to see Ali and Carlos in the middle of a kiss. Aww! I broke into a smile when Logan came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug. James and Kendall were still splashing water at each other. We all got out of the ocean and walked back to the car. We kinda got the seats a little wet, but it was worth it. It was an amazing last night.

* * *

><p>We walked through the security lines at LAX the next morning, and my stomach was bursting with nerves. I was really going to do this. I was really going. Ali and the guys came to say good-bye, and make sure I didn't back out. The guys all had on sunglasses and hats, trying to keep some cover.<p>

"Okay, so where's your gate?" Ali asked, completely lost. She wasn't good in airports.

"Ummm…. " I looked at the screen. "Looks like I'm down that way…" pointing to the left.

"God, I can't believe you're leaving!" James said. He's been saying that all morning. Like he just realized that I was leaving when he woke up.

"Oh come on, I'll be back in 18 months. Besides, you've barely known me barely a week. You can't miss me that much." I smiled at him.

"Okay, now you're sure you have absolutely everything?" Ali asked me for about the hundredth time.

"I'm positive." I laughed. I took a deep breath, but my heart was pounding. We eventually got up to the gate, and I started to freak out. "I can't do this. I can't do this." Logan looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, you can. You just have to get on the plane, and once you get there, it'll all get easier. Plus, the sooner you leave, the sooner you come home." He side hugged me and kissed my head. Just then Carlos shouted.

"GROUP HUG!" in the middle of an airport. I laughed and got surrounded by 5 people giving one big group hug. Once the hug broke apart, Logan pulled me aside, and pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you. So. Freaking. Much." He whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too… It's a year and a half." I looked at him.

"And it'll be over before we know it." He smiled. I kissed him, and went back to the others.

"We'll miss you, Kenz." Kendall gave me a hug. "Have a great time!"

"Thanks! I'll miss you too!" James came up behind me and gave me a hug.

"Don't get an accent. Stay at least a little American." I laughed.

"I'll try, don't worry." Carlos gave me a hug next.

"Now I'm stuck with just Ali, what are we gonna do?" Ali smacked his arm and laughed.

"I have no clue, but I think you'll figure something out!" Then Ali came up, and her eyes watered.

"Oh crap, I said I wouldn't cry!" I gave her a huge hug.

"I promise I'll call when I get there! It's only 18 months, I'll be back before you know it, and then we'll be just like we were!" I laughed

"And you'll be a movie star." I laughed.

"Last call, flight 259 to Sydney, last call." The flight attendant announced.

"I guess that's me." I shrugged. "I guess I'll see ya guys in a year and a half." They all smiled and I turned and went to the attendant. Before boarding the plane, I turned around and waved, and 5 hands waved back.

I got on the plane, put my carry-on bag above me, and sat down in the window seat. I took a deep breath, and thought about everything that happened in the past week. I met an amazing guy, fell asleep on a beach, confronted Jordan, got the best boyfriend, got a part in a major movie, and made new friends, with a band! I closed my eyes, popped in my headphones, and started playing the albums on shuffle. Funny, the first song that played was one Logan sang on our first date. I clicked on my iPod and see the song title 'Time of Our Life' on the top. I looked out the window, started humming along, and started imagining my life in Australia, as a movie star, which the support of my best friends, and my amazing boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so mush for reading! I've really enjoyed this, and probably am starting another story very, VERY soon! I love you all, and avoid hater muffins! (Haley, if you don't get that, I'll be soo mad. :))<strong>


End file.
